Twisted I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong
by Peyton.Love
Summary: Mostly set in the POV of Castiel. Castiel falls in love with an Original Character. After Uriel's Death Castiel's been feeling more doubt even after being pulled back to heaven. Sofiel is causing more and more changes out of Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

" I serve Heaven, I don't serve man. And I certainly don't serve you "

With that, he had turned his back to the Winchesters and left. In honesty, he didn't have to go anywhere important but he certainly wasn't going to risk being pulled back to heaven by staying with Dean and telling him what he had to tell him. His superiors had made sure Castiel understood that he didn't serve Dean and didn't and shouldn't tell him anything unless they said it was ok. Things weren't right in heaven, something was up, it was only a matter of time until the thing unfolded and the chips would fall where they may. Whether or not any of it is planned, it'd happen and the angels would have to pick up the disarray.

He was back in the abandoned warehouse where Dean tortured Alastair because Uriel had told him those were order. But it had been one of Uriel's plans. He had sided with Lucifer, and then tried to get him to join him. The Lord had created him and Castiel wasn't going to join Lucifer's side.

Castiel released a quiet almost inaudible sigh as he crouched to touch the scorch marks that his brother's wings had left on the floor.

"You did the right thing…Uriel was so far gone there would have been no help for him" The voice was female, soft and beautiful. Castiel rose from his crouch and dusted his hands off. His back was to her but he could sense who she was. His body turned and his blue eyes took in the blond that stood before him. Sofiel, an angel somewhat higher up then him. Her smile was radiant and Cas made an attempt to mirror it. She moved closer and his brown eyes turned from empathy to concern.

"They were hard on you….I'm sorry Castiel" sorry, he had never heard of another angel speak the word and seem to mean it. Then again Sofiel was different…she had been known for seeming to have more humanity in her, but they never called her back to heaven. She experienced what Dean would call a Catch 22. Sure she could fit in better, be able to make her charges more comfortable in her presence but she felt their pain, their sadness easier and had a harder time blocking herself from it.

Castiel was weary, his blue eyes grazed across her face then dropped down to the floor. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he raised his hand to look at it. "You have a job to do, remember that Castiel, don't let the whispers on the wind scar you" With one last smile tugging on her lips she closed her eyes and she was gone and Castiel was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had been given orders, orders that would set Zachariah's and the other angel's plans into actions. Instead of stopping the Apocalypse they were going to let it happen. Let the youngest Winchester do what needed to be done. So Castiel had freed him, he did his job. Dean pledged himself to the lord and heaven's plan was falling into place.

Then came Anna. He had previously warned her, he had orders to kill her. She didn't listen and she showed herself and they took her. The betrayal he had performed surged through his veins. Castiel had betrayed one of the few angels he viewed as a friend. Uriel…well bad things happed to his friend and this time it was his fault.

"Are you checking in on me...again?" Castiel had heard the wisp like wings and felt her there. Sofiel again. A small happy chuckle filled the dead silence and he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the same small blond sitting on the yellow railing that he had been leaning on just moments ago.

"No….congratulations Castiel…looks like I'm your new partner"

"Partner?"

"You know…like Batman and Robin…without the spandex"

Batman and Robin? He was confused….weren't they cartoon characters created for mortal enjoyment?

"Never mind…"

Castiel kept his blue eyes focused on her face until her façade disappeared and the quirkiness she had tried to pull off disappeared. Her expression darkened to what looked like anger. A look that didn't fit her face.

"How could you Cas? Anna was your friend….and Sam…you saw it…even I saw it…demon blood" She shook her head and finally turned her brown eyes on him. Her body shook. "Why! How could you betray Anna!" She looked furious and confused.

"Ra-"

"This isn't rage…this is disappointment" Sofiel calmed herself and took a deep breath. She slid off the rail and landed on her feet and stood in front of Cas and left little space between them.

"Orders…are orders" Castiel's voice was stony…Heaven had reinforced the idea.

"I guess they are…" Sofiel quieted before raising her gaze from Castiel's tie to his face. "…sorry…the whole humanity stuff…messes with me" she tried to smile before she touched his tie curiously. Castiel watched, mesmerized about how close she was…and the fact that he didn't mind. Something was different, he lifted his head and gazed up at the sky before the hand touching his tie disappeared and once again, Sofiel left him alone to think things over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So I'm going to jump ahead to after Lucifer has been risen. This contains some spoilery things about season 5 so, you've been warned. How could they possibly be spoilery? ComicCon Baby! So this chapter isn't going to be in Cas's POV…I'm not sure who's it's gonna be in. We'll see huh?**

**-SPOILER STUFFS-**

**So if Castiel was killed for disobedience (Damn you Eric Kripke, he does come back) it's gonna leave poor Sofiel not her usual, almost happy self. She *might* be slightly emo…like Cas?! Whoa! he's awesome like that lolz. (Im soo hyper right now). Ok now, if you saw the comiccon 5 minute vid of the new season you'll know where I'm starting (which is right after what happens in the clip) if you haven't.. Go watch it or…*shrug***

**-----------------------------**

Sofiel waited until he felt Zach's presence out of the house before she appeared. Standing behind Chuck. "You know Dean, that hurts when you do that" she spoke, which caused Chuck to jump slightly. "I saw that coming, but I'm never going to get used to it" he muttered before shuffling to his chair and sinking in it. Once seated, Sofiel caught him, out of the corner of her eye, checking her out. When she turned his gaze to him he looked away like he wasn't doing anything.

Sam and Dean had turned to look at her while she was looking at Chuck. "Who're you?" Dean growled.

"Hey, slow your roll Winchester. I didn't come to see you" she said quickly before she moved past him into the kitchen slowing to a stop in the middle of it. The table that was turned on it's side caught her attention and her gaze dropped to look at it and her heart sank. She kneeled down and tugged a scrap piece of fabric out from underneath it's corner. "What's that" Sam asked from in the doorway.

She turned and held out the dark fabric to them. "Castiel's tie…" she turned her back on them and rubbed her eyes. "Uh…Well…I should go…You two, should get to Bobby's, his panic room or something. Where it's safe. No offense Chuck but… you're pretty much safe where ever you go" With that she disappeared and left the boys standing there, looking confused.

-----

**Short Chappy, Sorry**.


	4. Chapter 4

He was back. Somehow, someway he was back. Well he wasn't sure if he ever died completely or something else, but he couldn't help but feel grateful. There was just one small problem. His powers, they seemed to be out of commission. Hopefully not forever.

He pulled in a favor, like Anna had, and got his old body back. What had she said? Sentimental value? It was something of the sorts. Besides it'd take far to long to find another vessel and even longer to earn their permission to use them. Standing on the side of the road had brought him success without him trying. Really, he was just going to walk to his destination but a nice old lady pulled over and gave him a ride. Mesmerized by her kindness he listened to every word she spoke, all of her stories. Even when she repeated the same one he'd listen. The poor woman seemed to be by herself in the world and all she needed was someone to listen.

When they reached the long drive-way he bid her goodbye then climbed out. His blue eyes watched her car as she drove away and when he couldn't see it anymore he turned around and began walking towards the house. After 5 minutes or so of walking he reached the porch and door. Should he open it or knock? He chose the latter and his knuckles briefly met the door.

The door swung open to first a angry Dean, but anger quickly turned into shock. "Cas? I thought you were dead"

"I thought so to-" Dean pulled him into a brief, but manly hug.

"Good to have ya back" he said with a grin then stepped aside to let the fallen angel(?) in. Castiel stepped inside and followed Dean into the living room where he met the shock faces of Sam and Dean.

"Castiel?" A female voice changed the direction of his gaze and he looked to his left. Sofiel was standing in the doorway, beaming the biggest smile he had seen so far. Next thing he knew she dropped the thing she was holding and was practically running at him. He was caught in another hug, a stronger one and… he hugged her back.

"Oh! Guess who else is here? I don't know what it is, but.." Sofiel released him and bounded up the stairs to the second floor. Castiel raised a brow at Dean, Sam and Bobby.

"For an angel, she seems pretty nice" Dean said.

"You think she's hot, Dean" Sam muttered and Dean smirked.

"Well that too, but it seems like she's already taken. Huh Cas?" Dean grinned and Castiel became confused.

"Hi… Cas" Another female voice and Castiel turned and took a step back.

"Anna… I'm sorry… I had or-"

"Yea yea, orders. She forgives you, dontcha Anna?" Sofiel said appearing next to her. Anna smiled and nodded her head. Anna moved and sat down on the couch next to Dean and looked at Cas with another smile. Sofiel moved and stood next to Bobby, who was sitting at his table, leaning over his shoulder to point something out. When she looked up she tilted her head at Cas and smiled. "Why're you so quite?"

Castiel looked to Anna then back at Sofiel. "Just… It's odd to be back"

-------------------------

**Ok…so I'm not a HUGE fan of Anna, but could there possibly be a Dean/Anna/Castiel/Sofiel love square? Whoa!…You tell me. Review please! Don't be shy to tell me what you want to happen, or if you like the love square thing!**


End file.
